


patience is a virtue (that lua klein does not possess)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they're themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're always so impatient for everything, aren't you? That's okay, I'm patient enough for the both of us.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience is a virtue (that lua klein does not possess)

**Author's Note:**

> *catapults myself into the dumpster*  
> I apologize for this but only a little bit

He practically lunges at her without any warning; one step, two steps, and then he comes at her all at once, and she doesn't have a second to prepare for the weight of him pressing her against the wall behind her. Lua is so used to spontaneity now, though, and her gasp of surprise is accompanied by a delicate smile of delight that he matches with his own wide grin. Ladd looks so happy to see her, and even if she can't recall a time where he wasn't, it fills her with joy all the same, and she knows that she would do anything for this man, if only he would ask it of her.

"I'm back, my dear, and I've missed you such much. You've missed me right?" A tilt of hip hips, and his erection is pressed against her leg, straining against his pants and earning a soft gasp from her. "Of course you have, but now I'm back to take good care of you."

When he nuzzles his head along her neck, his lips soft against it and his teeth lightly scraping her flesh, she really doesn't know how much of this she's going to be able to take. Before him, she'd never known what pleasure could come from something like this; always, the very few times it was spoken of, it always seemed as if only the man would get anything out of it, but sometimes she wonders if she isn't enjoying herself more than Ladd. Sometimes she thinks that might be his intention, his way of making up for all the fun he has without her, and she wonders how she ever found someone so damn wonderful.

He looks back at her face, his smile softening for a moment as he really takes in how much she's loving this, and then his grin is back, and he leans in to murmur, "You don't wanna wait anymore, do you?"

"Already?" she whimpers, and she's so overcome with excitement that she almost forgets to breathe- almost, but not quite. She can't do it _for_ him, after all.

He looks puzzled for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, laughing. "No, no, no, you know neither of us are ready for _that_  yet, don't be silly. No, my darling, I'm talking about something a lot more immediate, you know?"

She knows that she should have realized, but when he gets excited like this, it's hard for her to think straight and she always hopes that this is it, that he's finally come to make good on his promise to her. When they got engaged, everyone she knew lavished congratulations on her and asked her if she was excited for the wedding. She didn't tell them that there was only one thing she truly wanted from him, that their engagement meant so much more than anyone else could ever understand.

"Well?" he asks impatiently. "You want it or not?" He grinds against her to really let her feel how hard he is and she nods desperately, earning another laugh from him. "I knew it, I know you so well!"

He captures her lips in a long, ravenous kiss, one that leaves her breathless, but he's left her much more breathless than this before and she can endure so much more. And when he breaks the kiss all too soon, he says, "You're always so impatient for everything, aren't you? That's okay, I'm patient enough for the both of us." He reaches for something in his pocket, and she doesn't have to look to know what it is, but she does anyway and a thrill goes through her when she catches a glimpse of the gun just before he presses it to her temple.

"I'm just doing this to tease you," he clarifies. "You don't think I'd be careless enough to jump the gun, right?" He laughs at that. "No, I just know teasing you like this is the only way you're really happy." Trailing it down her face, pausing to prod her cheek before taking the path down her neck and chest, resting it against her heart, he drops his voice low to say, "And you know I love to see you happy."

She gives a shudder of pleasure, nearly coming undone from this alone, and then his other hand is pushing her dress up over her hips and reaching between her legs- of course she isn't wearing anything under her dress, she wanted to be ready for him- and feeling how wet she already is. Making a soft noise of approval, he begins to finger her while pressing the gun into her chest. If he ever does shoot her, she wants it to be in her heart. There's something particularly thrilling about having a gun to her head, but to be shot in the heart seems so much more romantic, so much more beautiful. She trusts him to make her death beautiful, but she's only human and can't help having her fantasies.

"Patience," he chides playfully, as if reading her mind, as if he weren't doing everything in his power to tease her. He wants her there soon, she knows it, but she also knows that the harder she tries to hold out, the sooner she'll give in, and he's well aware of this little trick. With two fingers inside of her and his thumb rubbing her clit, it's already almost more than she can stand, and then he begins tracing over her breast with the gun. Even through fabric it's enough to stimulate her, and he circles her nipple until she's panting and desperate and at her very limit, and then he flashes her a bright smile of encouragement and she's there, blinded for a moment by absolute ecstasy.

When she starts to come back down, he's still grinning at her, and he pulls his fingers out of her, reaching for his zipper while he moves the gun back to her head. In a flash, he's freed his cock and helps her to hook her legs around his waist as best as he can with only one arm free. With the tip pressing up against her, he nudges her temple and says, "Now what you've been waiting for, huh?"

With a quick thrust, he's inside of her, and he groans blissfully. "Baby," he says, "you got me so close just watching your pretty face before." He's never been able to last long once he's started fucking her, but she was never surprised; for someone so easily excitable, it seems natural, and he was able to bounce back quickly every single time.

"I love you more than anything," he tells her, rocking his hips into her, fucking her hard against the wall and running his gun up and down her face.

"I love you more than anything," she repeats, her voice a quiet, shaky whimper. "I'd do anything for you."

"Then just keep on living for me, baby. Just until I'm ready," he promises, his eyes closing in ecstasy. He's nearly there, she can tell, but he never stops teasing her as he traces shapes along her face, before bringing the gun to her lips. She eagerly parts them, sucking at it like she would have for him, and the sight causes him to give a shaky laugh. "You really want this, don't you?"

She nods weakly, already on the edge again, but she won't let herself go before him this time. His thrusts become more and more frantic, and she knows she doesn't had long to wait, so she just keeps holding on. He pulls the gun from her lips, a thin strand of saliva clinging to it, and then he throws it aside, his lips on hers. Ladd moans into her mouth as he comes, filling her with a damp heat that does her in once more. Arching her back, pushing her hips forward and hooking her legs tighter around him, as if she could draw him in deeper and keep him there forever, she cries out.

It doesn't take him long to recover, and she's in his arms before she's regained her composure, being carried to their bed. He lays her down gently, climbing in next to her and pulling her into his arms once more. She knows it won't be long before she'll be able to feel his erection return, pressing into her leg like before, but for now, they rest.

"Someday," he murmurs, "someday. Just keep being patient for me, okay?"

If only she could, she thinks, but she's sure that her impatience is something he loves about her.


End file.
